Hunt For commander Shepard
by grom76
Summary: This is my fanfic it starts after the end of Mass Effect 2 and leads into Mass effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

Hunt for Commander Shepard

I do not own Mass Effect or its characters. However _do own the game discs that i love to play and this is my first fan fiction attempt. Bioware and EA own Mass Effect and its characters._

_My characters name is Neso Shepard, is paragon, earthborn, sole survivor and soldier. In mass effect 1 I sacrificed Kaidan alenko. In Mass Effect 2 I blow up the collector base and turned all information i recovered of Cerberus to alliance command._

_This story is starting two months after End of Mass Effect 2. I did romance Ashley Williams and stayed faithful to her._

_Chapter 1:_

_Ashley Williams walks into Office of Councillor Anderson._

_Anderson: "At ease operations chief. As you know we called you to inform you that the treat to human colonies is over and collectors have been eliminated."_

_Ashley: "That is very good news sir."_

_Anderson: "Our intelligence reports that Commander shepard is back in citadel space, and this also presents another problem for us."_

_Ashley: "How, sir?"_

_Anderson: "Naval Intelligence is pushing for arrest of Commander shepard."_

_Ashley: "What?"_

_Anderson: " For now he is safe, as admiral Hackett has blocked this move. For now you are going to take a small team of N7 marines and make contact with commander shepard on omega station, and get a report from him."_

_Ashley: "Aye, aye sir."_

_Anderson: "Carry on chief."_

_Ashley salutes councillor and departs alliance embassy. She meets her N7 team of 8 marines out side and they proceed to their vessel designated to take them to omega. They board and asari freighter._

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Neso Shepard is sitting in the office and reviewing reports from his crew on how repairs are proceeding on his ship. After blowing up collector base, all the Cerberus connections have been severed. Neso has been considering on how best to contact alliance command and see how to get his next assignment. His spectre status has been returned and his next council meeting is in two weeks on citadel. Neso considers his options and decides that his first thing he must do is contact Ashley and talk to her. His meeting her on Horizon left him hurt. Her message to him afterwards left him with desire to gain back the trust of woman he loves._

_Also what he noticed was the influx of alliance naval intelligence agents, that were obviously keeping an eye on him. He did not like that very much, and kept on Normandy as much as he can. That night he was writing a message that he was going to send to Ash for a meeting._

_Neso realized that he was relying on his xo Miranda for a lot of information in this sector. He also appreciated Miranda's friendship and her skills to manage myriad crew of Normandy, especially after they all terminated their Cerberus memberships, to stay by his side. _

_Ashley Williams was sitting on her bunk wondering what she is going to say to Shepard. Especially after the scene on Horizon. Even with a message that she apologized o him she was not sure that he would forgive her for calling him a traitor. She was still in love with him and she wanted to have future with him. And then she laid down and fell asleep. _

_Ash was not alone in falling asleep. Rest of her team also fell asleep. But what Ashley did not know that one of her marines was a plant by Naval Intelligence. He fell asleep knowing that he will soon get in touch with commander shepard and contact his superior Major Caleb with location of shepard._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Commander Neso Shepard was just informed by shadow broker that Ashley was on her way to meet him. What he also found out is that one of her team-mates is a naval Intel plant to get him. He was very eager to find out why was naval intelligence after him. What he was looking forward to is spending time with ash. He has missed her and in the mission to destroy collector base he had ashley on his mind that made it possible for him to bring his whole crew to survive, minus legion whom he turned over to cerberus for money. That was the only mercenary thing Neso has done in his whole life.

Ashley was getting nervous as her ship was getting closer to omega station. She was wandering on what to say to shepard. What she wanted more than anything else is go to skin to skin with him. She wanted to make love to him and to tell him how much she loves him. She hoped that she might be able to convince him to go hunt cerberus again.

Liara T'soni new shadow broker and friend to commander shepard was aware of the intentions of one Major Caleb. Of his intentions to capture Neso and interrogate him of his actions while working with cerberus to solve collector problem. She was also aware that naval intel was not past using Ashley to gain what they want.

Major Caleb Antella was taking a big career risk in this little side mission against admiral Hackett orders, but he needed to find out what shepard knows. God help him if he fails and council finds that alliance navy arrested in of their top spectres. That would be enough to end his career and put him behind bars or dead. He was not aware how shepard would react.

Ashley and her team of marines just stepped of their ship when she saw Neso Garrus and Tali wait for them at the omega dock. Not caring for protocol, she ran into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Neso: "What a great greeting babe."

Ashley blushes: "Nice to see you skipper."

They kiss again as her marines whistle.

Neso: "Welcome to omega, ash."

They walked holding hands to after life where in private room they all went to meet rest of his command crew. While crew and marines were busy drinking Ashley and Neso were busy gazing into each others eyes and then kissing again. And then they left their crowd and went to his quarters aboard normandy. As soon as they were in his room, they stripped each other and jumped on the bed where they made slow and passionate love to each other.

Ashley: "Just like old time skipper."

Neso kissed her.

Neso: "You have no idea how much you mean to me Ash."

She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. They made love again. And after they were sated they sweat coated bodies entangled they fell asleep. Ashley was at peace as her place was beside Commander shepard, and she was happy again.

Miranda Lawson noticed that one of marines Private graves was trying to get access to commanders private files. She called Jacob and together they arrested private graves and put him in the brig to wait to be interrogated by commander shepard. She had her suspicions that private was a DINA plant to spy on shepard. She did not like people spying on her commander and her friend. She was also worried that he might be working for illusive man.

Miranda went to her quarters to sleep. So did the rest of crew and n7 marines. Normandy was on delta shift watch. In few days normandy will be leaving omega for ilos, waiting to find out to which sector they will be assigned by citadel council.

Later that night Private graves managed to escape brig get aboard omega station and send message to Major Antella that he put a tracer bug aboard normandy, and to tell major that shepard is at omega and then he went to hide and wait for his intel team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Planet Tysiphon Hydra System

Orbiting this depressing post garden world was another secret cerberus base. Unlike other cerberus bases this was a base where cerberus built their ships. But right now they were busy retrofitting CVS Spartan, Normandy's sister ship. The ship was commanded by Captain Kurt Grey. His mission was simple, capture Commander shepard and bring him his ship and his crew back to cerberus fold. It was not going to be easy mission. Cerberus was hurt by Turian raids. They were hurt financially but still had to protect humanity. With in minutes Spartan was on its way to hunt for shepard and Normandy.

Aboard SSV Normandy SR-2

Normandy has just received it alliance designation and was on special assignment to spectre Neso Shepard and was assigned to citadel council special operations. Neso shepard woke up to notice naked body of ash next to him. As he watched the ash sleep he smiled to him self wandering if they would ever fully know how much they mean to each other. Ash woke up.

Ashley: "Credit for you thoughts, skipper."

Neso: "Do not waste your money my love."

They smiled and kissed.

EDI: "Commander, one of chiefs marines was a plant from intel. Has escaped from the ship."

Neso: "Oh shit, that is just what I need DINA on my ass."

EDI: "We will have to be careful."

Neso dressed and kissed ashley again and entered elevator and went to CIC.

As he enters CIC…

Kelly: "New messages from Liara, and Councillor Anderson."

Neso: "Thank you kelly, I will check them later. Joker set course for Ilos."

Joker: "10-4 Commander."

Normandy leaves omega dock as able hands of her pilot are setting her on course for primary mass relay on the course to Ilos. Just then Ashley entered CIC and they smiled at each other. Neso then looked at the map of galaxy and wandering what to do next. He was going to visit prothean security station on ilos to see if there is more info on how to fight reapers. He knew that he will need all the help he can get to stop reapers from wiping out all life in galaxy.

Ashley look at the man she loved remembering last night and also watching him as he was being bothered by something. Just like she remembered him still carrying the weight of Galaxy on his shoulder. In next few days when he receives message fro Anderson she will be giving him the Lion of Terra, Top medal that can be issued to any System Alliance soldier, for his actions at citadel station. He was still the poster boy for alliance navy. And after news of him stopping the collectors from abducting any more human colonies, enlistment in System Alliance Armed Forces received another boos of fresh new recruits who wanted to be like Shepard. She was proud of him for his achievements and for what he meant to alliance and humanity as whole. He was what every marine strived to be a perfect soldier.

Liara T'soni aboard shadow brokers ship smiled as she realized where shepard was going. She also in her hunt for information has found some reference to a planet that had some major weapons systems capable of stopping a reaper ship in one shot. She was going to do anything in her power to help shepard find that planet.

Illusive man smiled as he realized that his second secret ship was in process of hunting down normandy. He was going to bring shepard back into the fold one way or the other. Meanwhile he was frustrated as he found out that Miranda was able to move her sister and her family again with out him knowing where they went. He was pissed of at his former second in command. But he still wanted her back to her old position. He needed people like her and shepard In cerberus. He will also have to find a new way of controlling them both so that they will not escape his clutches or his control again. For that he would need both Oriana and Ashley to control Miranda and Shepard.

Hope that you like the story so far, if chapters seem short it is intentional for suspense purposes to keep you reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SSV Normandy SR-2 just made its jump into ilos orbit when it was identified by four security ships of council fleet. Commander shepard acknowledged contact and went to ilos with shuttle to browse prothean security station.

After couple of hours of search he was able to find some information about secret prothean military facility on the planet Micus, Severy System, horse head nebula. Neso then returned to shuttle and returned to normandy. He den went to communication room and contacted Liara.

Neso: "Hello Liara still settling in?"

Liara: "Hello Neso nice of you to call, what can I do for you?"

Neso: " I need some information on Planet Micus , Horse Head Nebula."

Liara: "I will need few days ,Neso."

Neso: "Thank you Liara."

Liara: "Always a pleasure, Shepard."

And with that lovely asari disconnected and smiled, after all this will be first serious assignment of her helping commander to fight reapers.

Neso left comm room and went to his quarters, to find Ashley already there waiting form him. They kissed as he sat don next to her on bed.

Ashley: "Found all you wanted on Ilos, skipper.?"

Neso: "Almost, I did not find a very sexy female marine."

Ashley: "Tsk, tsk skipper."

They kissed and made love. After they were sated by their lovemaking he went to his personal computer monitor and accessed his messages.

Message 1

To : Commander Neso Shepard

From : Councillor David Anderson

Well commander

Pleasure as always to forward messages to you. This time it is directly from Alliance command, to your actions in Terminus Systems in preventing more abductions of human colonists. Alliance is pleased to award you with the Lion of Terra medal, which is in possession of Operations Chief Williams, who is ordered to give to you in our Name.

Congratulations Commander.

David Anderson

Message 2

To Commander Shepard

From Liara T'soni

Hey neso

Cerberus is sending another ship after you. So watch your back.

Shadow Broker

And then Ash gave him the medal. He kissed her and made love to her again. He would need to get in touch with council again. He would need to find a way to get some help in tracking down if there are any more collectors ships loose.

After a while Neso walk up and was watching the sleeping nude ash next to him and smiled, on how it all turned out for him. He still needed to find away to defeat reapers but with the ashley by his side, he knew he and ash would find a way to stop reapers and end their cycle of genocide. He kissed ashley and settled next to her, she moaned and put her head on his chest and he joined her in her dreams.

EDI and joker were keeping an eye on system they were in. And Joker did not like some readings he was getting from normandy. He was going to keep an eye on them and if there are no changes for better investigate. He was going to make sure that he did not lose a second ship.

Miranda Lawson was smiling, she just talked to her sister and was happy that Illusive man or her father will not be able to find her sister. But what Miranda did not like was that Oriana wanted to join her and shepard on their mission to stop reapers. She wanted her sister to stay out of harms way, but it looks like she might not be able to stop her sister. And then she went to sleep.

Kelly chambers went to her sleeping chamber, and was thinking again on how shepard has saved them all from suffering the fate of missing colonists. She was glad to be alive, but scared to think on how any advanced race can consider humanity for a slave race, and was willing to help shepard to stop reapers from wiping out humanity and other races. She was glad to be aboard normandy, since shepard proved that he was capable commander and very determined to stop reapers at all costs. Kelly knew that with shepard leading them they will eventually beat reapers at their own game.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Commander Shepard and his crew were preparing to go to their next location. They were heading to Illium for resupply and R and R. Their next mission was going to be hard enough. They were hunting for weapons systems and ships of killing reapers in one on one. They were going to need all the help they can get.

Ashley just walked in Neso quarters to find him engrossed in reading his computer files.

She hugged him and they kissed.

Ashley: "You need to relax skipper."

Neso: "There will be time for that when reapers are defeated."

Ashley: "You are to tense. You will find a way to beat reapers, you always do."

Neso smiled at the woman he loved, they kissed. Then they went to CIC together.

Neso: "Joker, set course for Illium."

Joker: "Aye Aye sir."

Kelly: "Why Illium sir?"

Neso: "We will relax there while I wait for Liara to get me the info I asked for."

And with in a moment Normandy was heading towards Mass Relay.

Illusive Man was smiling to him self. His other ship was on its way to hunt down shepard and normandy. He was going to teach the righteous commander a lesson. He was going to take away Ashley Williams to a secret facility till commander gives up and works for cerberus. But first he had to catch Normandy and it was not going to be easy. With all the upgrades Shepard outfitted normandy with Spartan was going to have hared time capturing it. So Cerberus would need a surprise attack to capture normandy, and to do that they will need to find a way to get a spy aboard normandy. But how to do that now that all the crew is totally loyal to Commander Shepard.

Spartans first order of visit was human colony on Horizon. Captain Grey was interested in seeing the location where for the first time Commander Shepard defeated collectors. He also wanted to see if he can find any information on whereabouts of Normandy, if the ship came back to horizon. He was very eager to hunt for shepard but was also wary of the dangers it entails. Hunting for first human spectre is not easy and it is very dangerous. Cerberus could be in lot of trouble for these actions. If they fail to capture shepard, Commander shepard just might make it his mission to destroy cerberus and even Illusive man feared first human spectre.

Miranda Lawson just made contacts with some of her informants and was worried that Cerberus was hunting them. She smiled just as she realised that Illusive man was underestimating commander shepard. Neso was very dangerous to mess with. He was the only person who has managed to defeat reapers twice in a row. First with Saren and then the collectors. First human spectre was dangerous man to have for an enemy, and Illusive man was about to learn that the hard way. Miranda smiled as she realized that she will not work for cerberus gain. She was part of shepard's crew and was willing to die to protect him as he was protecting humans ant other races from reapers. After all Neso Shepard might be only a man but he has spoiled two plans by reapers. Reapers feared him and respected him, just as other races did to.

Liara T'soni the sexy new shadow broker was busy on trying to gather information on location of planet Micus in the horse head nebula. First she needed to find the system that housed said planet and then forward all that information to shepard. She owed a lot to Commander Shepard. He helped her defeat and replace shadow broker, and also helped her rescue Feron. She could not believe that after two years she was able to rescue feron alive, Thanks to Neso Shepard. Neso had a knack for doing impossible. Being friends with Commander shepard was a enormous advantage for any person who was wise enough to use it, and Liara was just such a person. And since she was a shadow broker, Commander shepard was much more dangerous individual. Even cerberus will have to watch out if they came after shepard. Liara was not going to let anything happen to her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

At the edge of galaxy a lone cuttlefish shaped ship called Lariar entered Milky Way galaxy on its mission to scout the entry are and capture Commander shepard. Lone reaper was very well aware that Sovereign and a new reaper ship were destroyed by human and his crew. Its mission was simple ensure that noting gets in the way of reaper invasion and culling of all organic life in galaxy. Commander shepard has managed twice to stop reapers plan he will not do so again.

Liara was sitting in her chair in the nude reading a report from her agents that she has dispatched to look for the information Planet Micus and the horse head nebula. What she has learned that horse head nebula was somewhere in terminus systems and that the relay that lead to it was lost millions of years ago. She needed to find a way to locate missing relay. She left the report and went inside her shower. She needed to relax and figure out the best way to approach this mission. Liara also needed to find a way on how to ensure that Alliance Naval intelligence does not hassle shepard and his crew. Major Caleb Antella has already managed three times to attempt to infiltrate her network and each time she managed to prevent it. Liara was not pleased that naval intelligence was after her friend.

Neso shepard was on his way to CIC when combat alarm sounded on Normandy's speakers.

Neso spoke: "Kelly report." "Unidentified ship in system." Kelly responded.

Shepard entered the combat information centre just as normandy engaged unidentified prowler ship. Prowler started to fire on Normandy's engines. Normandy started firing back.

Joker : "Who is this nitwit. Doesn't they realise that normandy packs more firepower then they realise."

Edi: "Mr Morrow enemy does not consider this ship to much of a threat."

Normandy kept firing its main guns. After couple of hits prowler ships was totally destroyed leaving no traces to identify the owners of such vessel. This worried shepard because this meant that somebody was after him and his ship. He needed to deal with this interloper before reapers showed up.

At the arcturus station in the office of naval intelligence Major caleb Antella swore as his feed from remote controlled prowler was destroyed. He was not pleased to realize that one of his assets that closed in on shepard was disposed. He needed to find another asset to get close to shepard. But he knew that shepard has probably moved on to his next location but where.

Normandy has left its present location on Illium and went to Nagos System in Hourglass nebula. They approached the fuel station to refuel and connect with their alliance contact to Councillor Anderson. Once they received new information Normandy has left Negos system and set course for therum to meet one of Liara's agents there. Neso was very glad that Liara as shadow broker was his friend. He knew that with her ability to collect information and resources of shadow broker he will be able to find planet Micus and find the weapons to defeat reapers once for all. Neso needed to ensure that machine life will not threaten organic life forms with extinction ever again. He also need to ensure that any children he and ashley have in the future will be safe to live their lives to full.

Oriana Lawson Miranda's little sister was managing to start her own information brokerage. She started to dig up information on cerberus and it's operations to help her sister and her friends defeat cerberus. She also wanted to ensure that her family and here were safe also. Oriana smiled as she realized that not only she was capable of helping her sister, but also that Miranda did not mind Oriana's help.

Ashley woke up in the bed she shared with Shepard. Ash smiled at the turn of events. She enjoyed the new found intimacy she found again with shepard. And if anybody was able to stop reapers it will be her neso shepard. She realized how much they loved each other and what they meant to each other. What ashley knew was that Alliance Naval Intelligence wanted to arrest shepard and keep him till he gave them all information he knew. But what intel was not aware that she did not intend to let Major Antella capture shepard. Ashley was going to do all in her power to ensure that shepard was free to stop reapers, with her help and help of their team mates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

Commander Neso Shepard was on his way to CIC as he was planning to set course for Hagalaz system to meet with liara. Apparently liara had some information about planet Maestro in hourglass nebula in meta system. She wanted to give it to him so that he can go and check out if there is any reference to planet micus and horse head nebula.

Normandy was on its way to Meta System, Hourglass nebula when it was attacked by two armed freighters owned by blue suns. The fight was short and both freighters were destroyed with all hands. Commander shepard wandered why did the blue suns attack him now. But then who knew what the mercs wanted. Normandy was on its course again. Couple hours later Normandy was in orbit of Planet Maestro.

Neso: "Miranda, Tali, Ash, Grunt and Garrus meet me on flight deck."

Miranda: "Yes Commander."

Within minutes all 6 members of away team were aboard shuttle and were heading towards prothean ruin that Liara's message mentioned. The shuttle landed in front of a door leading into another underground facility by prothean military.

Ash: "Well skipper looks like another illium."

Neso: "Seems like it. Tali what does your scans tell us?"

Tali: "Facility still has full power after 50000 years. No life signs."

Neso: "Use the tablet to crack the code and open door."

Tali: "Copy Shepard."

And Within minutes tali opened door and team was inside facility. And they were on their way to investigate this mysterious prothean base. Shepard hoped that what ever they found will help them fight the reapers. As the passed through main corridor all the way on the walls they saw paintings of a race fighting reapers and managing to destroy reapers. So shepard knew he was at the correct place. All he needed was to find this planet with the weapons to fight and kill reapers. Even the protheans were able to kill couple reaper ships in their fight against reapers. After a full hour of searching they approached a prothean terminal. Shepard using the prothean cipher he had in his head was able to decode the information on the terminal. It gave him a place a 40 million years old starbase, that reapers never found or destroyed in the Kestel arm of milky way galaxy. Kestel was a small arm of our galaxy at the far opposite end of terminus systems. It was to be reached by relay 437 in the nestor system Belisarius cluster.

Aboard Normandy

Neso: "Joker set course for Belisarius cluster."

Joker : "We will have to use one of smaller relays in terminus systems to reach it instead of arcturus."

Neso: " Good, notify me when we get there."

Joker: "ETA 4 days and 7 hours."

Neso smiled and left the cic to go to his cabin. Only to find ash waiting for him. He smiled as he noticed her.

Neso: "Hi babe."

Ash smiled and kissed him. They sat down to discuss his plans of operations on when they reach this mysterious base and what will they find there. He was hopping that their search will be good and that they will find what they are looking for. He had high hopes and he had ash and his team beside him. And they he took ash by hand took her to bed and made slow lazy love to the woman he loved and would do anything for her. And Ashley would do same for him.

As commander and ashley were making love Normandy was entering nearest relay and jumping to its destination. Crew of this ship was getting ready for its next mission.

Meanwhile cerberus was getting closer to finding the location of Normandy. Spartan was reaching another system in its search for the commander shepard's ship. They did not know it's location again, and they could not get it from shadow broker. Cerberus also had to be careful after turian operation busted some bases and financial backing of cerberus. The illusive man had to be careful on how to proceed. He also had to be careful ass Alliance was closing in on some cerberus operations. Alliance definitely would not let cerberus get hold of commander shepard again. After all the data Neso gathered on cerberus and passed on to Alliance command, they will not let their poster boy get captured by terrorists.

Please review. Constructive reviews please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Belisarius Cluster

SSV Normandy SR-2 just arrived at its destination when Commander Shepard arrived in CIC.

"Joker report." Neso spoke.

"We have arrived in Belisarius Cluster sir." Joker Replied.

"EDI Initiate scan of Area" Neso said.

"Complying with your order Shepard." EDI replied.

Normandy was initiating full scan of the area. This was unexplored space and it was surprising to see that the relays in this system were fully active. After initial scans did not detect any active stations and ships in the area Normandy proceeded to Nestor system. When they entered the nestor system they were surprised.

"Shepard I am detecting a inactive starbase larger than citadel and an inactive hulk of dead reaper." EDI spoke.

"General quarters, EDI make sure that reaper is dead."

"Reapers Element zero core is not powered shepard, it is totally dead." EDI responded.

"Holly shit no wonder it is dead its area where its Element zero core is a gaping hole." Joker commented.

"EDI scan the starbase." Neso ordered.

"Starbase has no power." EDI replied.

"Joker find a docking ring and dock as to the starbase. All department heads to briefing room." Shepard said.

Normandy proceeded on its thrusters to the docking port EDI identified. Normandy docked with the ancient starbase. Aboard Normandy it was an ant hill activity as the department heads of each of Normandy's departments rushed to access briefing room to join shepard and his team.

"Thank you all for showing up on such short notice. We have arrived at a starbase that is 40 million years old. As we can see there is reaper that looks like it was killed by the starbase." Shepard spoke.

"SO where is the crew of the starbase?" Miranda asked.

"We will have to find out what happened, to this starbase and who created it." Neso spoke.

"Sure looks like a mean reaper killer." Jacob said.

"We will definitely have to investigate potential of this station Shepard." Mordin chortled.

"Gabby I need a inventory of power generators that we need to investigate starbase and what to order from Shadow broker." Neso spoke to his head engineer.

"Aye commander." Gabby Daniels responded.

"Miranda I need you to organize teams to investigate this starbase." Shepard spoke to his XO.

"Affirmative commander." Miranda responded.

And with that the meeting was adjourned. Teams scrambled to get organized for the investigation that comes once in a while in their life times. They were eager to discover all the reaper killing secrets this ancient starbase held. Commander shepard got in touch with Shadow broker and Liara T'soni dispatched one of asari commando teams that were in her employ to assist Shepard in his discovery, she also sent him all the power generator she had in stock and bought to send to him.

CSV Spartan just arrived in Omega station to see if they can find any information about Normandy and Shepard. Captain Kurt Grey was not pleased as he did not get any information from Aria. His search lost Normandy's trail. They needed to find it again. Aria and Shadow broker were not giving any information. He was pissed at his lack of progress.

Admiral Steven Hackett was not a happy man. System Alliance was trying to avoid a war with Batarian Hegemony after Shepard blew up Alpha Relay in the Bahnak system together with over 300 000 batarians. Batarians were pissed but what could they do. Even if they attacked alliance colonies if Alliance reviled the secret of alpha relay that it could reach to citadel, rest of the citadel council will stand behind alliance and batarian hegemony would be crushed. But Hackett realised that Alliance did not want to involve the council. Even knowing that he involved council spectre in committing the act, to stop reaper invasion. And now the alliance wanted to put shepard on trial. He was going to put a stop to it if he can.

Small asari frigate arrived in the Nestor system to join the normandy. SBS Light of Goddess docked with Normandy. As soon as airlocks equalised pressure asari commandos crossed into normandy to meet Commander Shepard.

They met shepard in Normandy's briefing room.

" I am Huntress Liana T'soni of Asari commando unit 234." Liana spoke.

"Commander Neso Shepard, are you related to Liara?" Neso asked.

" I am Liara's younger sister and she sent me to help you."

"Welcome aboard." Neso said.

With that asari commandos set to transfer their cargo over to normandy and prepared to assist normandy crew in investigating starbase.

Note: Well I will have to take break from this chapter. So how do you like the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nestor System

Aboard SSV Normandy SR2

"Miranda I need you to get in touch with Oriana an get her to come to this system with her security and her techs to assist us." Shepard told his XO.

"That will give me more time to talk to my sister." Miranda answered.

" Here is the plan boys and girls, we will set up a base camp in the docking area. We will set up lights and portable computer stations to scan immediate are. Then we will proceed with squads of 4 to investigate areas. We need to locate CIC and Power center of the starbase." Shepard informed his crew.

"I wish I was on my pilgrimage again." Tali spoke wistfully.

Shepard and crew smiled at Tali and all left to their assigned work stations. They started to set up base camp at the docking area as they waited for Oriana to arrive. Two days later Oriana Lawson arrived with her security personnel and 6 technicians to assist shepard. They managed with in those two days explore whole deck in the vicinity of docking area and find a small area with several computer stations, that with help of power generators and help Of EDI they activated. With the reaper algorithms EDI had they were able to translate language to Alliance English standard. Shepard and tali managed to get schematics of the starbase.

"This thing is huge, it has 6 deck dedicated to mass accelerators, it has over 200 hundred of them." Neso spoke.

"This thing is a war base." Ashley commented.

"Well we have one potential weapon against reapers." Shepard said.

"One of many I hope." Tali joined in.

All for of them smiled and kept reading the computer files. They were copying all the data on OSD for later use. Gabby and her team of technicians found the power center of the station and activated the massive Element Zero core of the starbase. And as the starbase was powering up shepard, ashley, tali and Mordin entered the CIC of the starbase. When they entered the CIC the looked at the center of the room it contained the map of galaxy and location of every mass relay in the galaxy. It also contained the location of horse head nebula and the location of the planet micus. What they found out was that the race called Amorfia built this starbase to fight the reapers and protect organic races from reaper culling. Shepard has found finally what he was looking for. A way to stop reapers forever. Computers on this station contained the information on how to drop reaper shields with a specially designed computer virus, that can be downloaded to reapers remotely. This was going to make fighting reapers a bit easier with out suffering as heavy losses as at battle of citadel. It also showed how to target reaper zero core from outside of reaper ship. They copied all the data on the OSD and were in the process of pulling out of the station. Gabby and her team powered down starbase's power core for now. Shepard will later find the crew to repopulate the starbase. With all the new information copied on the OSD Normandy and other two frigates followed the information Liara sent to them of the secret facility Liara equipped just for shepard and his team as their Headquarters base of operations. All three ships arrived at the destination and docked with the asteroid base. Liana T'soni and her asari commando unit transferred to normandy while Oriana Lawson and her security and technician teams transferred to asteroid base to be Shepard supply and support team at the base. All the OSD's were transferred to base and 20 computers on the base started processing information and replicating galaxy map from the Amorfia starbase. This was also great place to stock up Normandy for extended mission. Asteroid Base wa equipped with eezo core, OCT kinetic shields and four tanix cannons that were slightly bigger than Normandy's version. Shepard then proceeded to make plans to visit planet micus and find it's secrets. Also with the help of Oriana and her Raiders Neso shepard corrected his mistake and retrieved Legion from Cerberus, before they damaged the geth too much. As soon as legion arrived on the base shepard reactivated him.


	10. Interlude

Interlude:

Since I have completed a play through where I kept legion and completed his loyalty mission after the suicide mission I have decided to bring back legion into my fan fiction. In this interlude, instead of writing a chapter about it I am stating that my shepard has completed the loyalty mission for legion and reprogrammed heretic geth to mainstream. Also I tried to keep the storyline mainstreamed as much as I could and might have some errors regarding the story line between chapters. Also noticed that my fan fic only received one review, so I have no absolute idea on how many people like or dislike this fan fic. I would appreciate all constructive reviews. Also I have changed script of conversations between characters, I was using original script due to fact to cut down words of conversations.

I have started then next chapter and will have it online in the few days. Hope you like the story line of my fan fic.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Asteroid Base

Tebos System Hourglass Nebula

Commander Shepard has just returned from completing Legions loyalty mission and was happy to get some r & r for him and his crew. He felt they all needed that since of discovery of the ancient starbase with technology to kill reapers. He was one step closer to reaching planet micus and getting the rest of stuff to help him fight reapers and end their cycle of destruction of all organic life in galaxy. Neso was going to enjoy destroying reapers, and then spending the rest of life with the woman he loves by his side.

Lariar just reached batarian colony of Carebin in Abanhkar system. The system had a small Batarian Hegemony naval base to house 2 cruisers and 4 frigates. When unknown vessel entered the system all 6 batarian vessels went to intercept. Within minutes as they reached firing range they started firing on Lariar. Lariar was a small reaper ship only 800 meters long. It did not have the necessary strength of shields of bigger reapers and it was damaged, but it still managed to destroy all 6 batarian ships and then obliterate Batarian colony by orbital bombardment. All 60 000 batarians were instantly killed by firs ten mass accelerator slugs. Lariar was on its way again through relay. It took it into Turian space, but it entered through uninhabited system.

Back in the Abanhkar system a lone Batarian cruiser just entered the devastated system.

BHS Baroulark

Captain Banak Kèhnar just received the report of total destruction of base and the colony. He was mad as hell. He needed to find who was responsible for this atrocity. He was hoping it was humans. After the Alpha relay incident, and if this was human attack Batarian Hegemony was going to have a war with humans finally. But first he needed to find proof if it was humans or the damned turians. In either case Batarians will have a chance to go to war with either turians or humans and the damned citadel council could not interfere again.

Major Caleb Antella just received report of Alpha Relay incident and possible involvement of Commander Shepard in the death of over 300 000 batarians. He smiled as he realised that Alliance might arrest Shepard to try him for alleged crime. He needed to figure out a way to prevent government and hand him over to DINA. He needed the info Shepard had.

Citadel council just received the report on the attack on the batarian system. Asari Spectre Bela T'lani just returned with video recording of the attack.

"That is same shape as Sovereign only smaller." Lania Asari Councillor spoke.

"Shepard is going to have field day with this one." Spoke Gavar Turian Councillor

"Shepard was right about reapers." Mentioned salarian councillor.

"So what is our next step?" asked Anderson.

"Contact Shepard and inform him that he was right." Gavar said.

"I will send him a message right away." Anderson answered.

With that Citadel council was adjourned and David Anders sat down on his desk to compose message to shepard.

To: Commander Neso Shepard

From: David Anderson Citadel Council

CC: Spectre Command, Alliance Command, Turian Command

Reapers Alert

Commander Shepard

This is and All Systems Alert Bulletin. We have received a word and proof of presence of single reaper in Milky Way. This reaper is lot smaller than Sovereign was and it already ha s destroyed single Batarian colony and 6 ships. We believe it is somewhere either in Batarian space or Turian hierarchy. This is an all out alert to all spectres to find, intercept and destroy the reaper ship before it reaches citadel.

Councillor David Anderson

Systems Alliance Citadel Councillor

"Commander Shepard you have received message on your private terminal." Kelly stated.

"Thank you Kelly." Shepard Answered.

As shepard red the message he smiled and shook his head.

"Joker connect me on ship wide intercom." Shepard ordered.

"Aye, Aye sir." Joker spoke

"Attention all crew of Normandy and Asteroid base, I just received all out alert from citadel council there is reaper ship loose in galaxy, all spectres have been ordered to hunt it and kill it before reaches Citadel. As of now all leaves are cancelled, all crew back to normandy." Stated shepard

"Guess Micus will have to wait." Ashley smiled.

"For now, we might get another ship and send a small team to micus." Neso said and kissed ash.

And normandy was on her way to Ilium to plot her course to Turian space to start its reaper hunt. Shepard was very eager to stop and kill this reaper. He hoped that they will be able to find it before it destroyed more systems.

Alaphen System , Turian Hierarchy

Lariar , entered this uninhabited system to try to repair minor damage that was done to it by batarian ships. It was looking for a metal rich asteroid to repair hull damage. Just as it approached it's target asteroid, a turian Task group entered system. The group that entered was based around a Claw-class dreadnought. It was escorted by two Talon-class heavy cruisers, four Sword-class destroyers and six Karapice-class frigates.

THS Maraheras

Aboard the dreadnought Captain Solana Vargerias was surprised to see unidentified dreadnought inside Turian space. She contacted turian command and issued alert. She was a first turian female to command a dreadnought of Turian navy, and she planed not to be her last command.

"Tactical prepare our weapons and main gun, Communications ask for identification from the unknown." Solana ordered.

" Captain unknown 1 is firing on us." Tactical answered.

" Point defenses online, fire back all weapons." Solana replied.

And with that turians were engaged with reaper. Lariar fired its main gun and hit one of turian frigates managing to rip frigates shields and making it spin. Maraheras fired its main gun and managed to punch through Lariars shields and cause hull damage of the reaper. Lariar started evasive manoeuvres and managed to hit the frigate that lost shields and destroy it completely. Turian cruisers fired their main guns also and drained some power from the lariar's shields. Maraheras fired its main gun again and managed to hit lariat's engines making the reaper slow down. Lariar was forced to fire on turian dreadnought but only managed to hit shields.

"Shields down to 65% but holding." Tactical officer spoke.

"Fire main gun again." Solana ordered.

Maraheras fired main gun and reapers shield collapsed. Turian cruisers ad destroyers fired on the reaper managing to damage it some more. Lariar reached the mass relay and disappeared into terminus systems. Leaving turian task group to asses damage and look for survivors of two frigates that were destroyed. Turian command was contacted and Citadel council alerted. Then citadel council alerted shepard and their other spectre's in the turian space.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Lariar just made last 4 relay jumps into uninhabited system in batarian space on the rim of the galaxy. It found an asteroid that it will use to repair it's hull. Lariar was hoping that some organically life form would arrive in the system so that he can indoctrinate them and find a colony to restock its husks. What the reaper did not know was the asteroid that it chose for repairs was inhabited by a batarian slaver crew. And then when they boarded reaper to investigate, their indoctrination started. Lariar waited for next opportunity to strike buck at organic life.

Commander shepard and his crew were not able to trace Lariar after couple jumps, so they proceeded to their original mission planet micus. When normandy reached relay 635 in the terminus systems it was only two relay jumps from horse head nebula and planet micus.

" Commander Shepard we are ready to make first relay jump to selois system and relay 5078." Joker told over intercom.

"Joker make the jump, all ships stations general quarters." Shepard ordered.

Ashley took hold of his hand and they smiled and stared at the map of galaxy together.

The trip was going to take them three days, so two of them will enjoy time with each other before it was restrained by the mission that they were on. Miranda was more than capable of keeping ship running while in transit, after all she was his xo. Two of them went to his cabin for a long session of lovemaking.

Captain Gray of the Spartan was growing impatient. In the last few days he and his crew have lost all the leads they had on normandy and shepard. Even the mighty info machine of cerberus leader was at los to the location of shepard and his crew. Illusive Man was not pleased with the situation. It was unprecedented to what was happening. All cerberus plants with in alliance command were removed as Alliance military was preparing for several small scale anti cerberus operations. Cerberus was losing ground on its own turf. It was necessary for cerberus to recapture normandy and shepard and try to salvage some of its glory. Captain Gray and his crew were going to be in the need of supplies and reinforcements. Cerberus were launching several more ships to join Spartan loaded with troops to take over Normandy. But first they needed to find the elusive ship. Commander shepard was a very worthy foe. Captain Gray was worried that he will be the end of cerberus.

Aboard normandy all was quiet. Miranda Lawson was enjoying the time to contemplate her next moves carefully. Her sister was safe aboard shepard secret base, she was out of the reach of her father and cerberus could not use Oriana to get back at Miranda. Miranda was very happy to be at commander shepard's side. Commander wa son the verge of finding the secret planet with the knowledge on how to defeat reapers and save the galaxy from culling. With the knowledge they found at the war base they found they were able to construct some new weapons and shield systems able to survive combat with reapers. They were also able to build new ships that had those weapons and shields. Miranda decided that after shepard defeats reapers, she will get him to go after illusive man and help her take over cerberus. She might be able to modify cerberus to be more palatable to mainstream humans and aliens so that the future cerberus would not be considered a terrorist organization. Provide that illusive man does not turn Shepard into full time cerberus enemy. Because if any man can stop and destroy cerberus, Commander Neso Shepard was that man.

Normandy has arrived in the horse head nebula.

"Tactical, give me the scan of our immediate area, Joker all stop." Neso ordered.

"Commander sensors report all clear sir."

"All stop." Joker replied.

"All stations report. We will commence deep area scan in two minutes." Neso stated.

Normandy was in a brand new area of galaxy. No human ship has ever ventured here, nor did records of citadel show that this was a known area to citadel races.

"Commander, scans show all clear in the area." Tactical officer broke the silence.

" Joker set course for polux system." Shepard spoke.

"Commander we have arrived in polux system."

"All stations initiate area scan." Shepard mentioned.

"Sir we detect one space station with four huge ships docked to it."

Shepard "Does the station have shipyard capabilities?"

"We need to get closer."

"Joker put us in orbit of planet micus."

Normandy entered orbit and on its main screen wa displayed a massive station with four ships bigger than any dreadnought in the service in the citadel space. It wa obvious to the crew of normandy that this was a shipyard that was very old. It was ancient. It seemed to be even older that the war base they found. But it was obvious that it was created by same race as war base and it was designed to build ships that were capable of killing reaper ships one on one. Shepard has finally found what he was looking for, a weapon to use against reapers.

" Miranda, prepare a small team to establish a base of operations on the station." Shepard told his XO.

"Understood commander." Miranda replied.

" Crew I want all ship departments to prepare on member for away team to survey

Station and the ships."

"Aye, Aye sir " crew replied.

With that commander shepard was pondering on how to proceed with his discovery. He was going to need his friend Liara to help him. He also needed to ensure, that cerberus did not find this either.


	13. Chapter 13

Update 1:

Sorry for the delay in the publishing of the next chapter. It will be available in few days. Will try to use new information that has become available in the story line. Seems to me that Mass effect 3 will be more epic than the first two.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12:

SSV Normandy SR-2 has just docked with citadel. When Ashley Williams received message to meet Councillor Donell Udina and Admiral David Anderson in the human embassy. Ashley was surprised that Anderson was no longer the councillor. So she went with her team to the embassy. She and her team arrived in the embassy, with out shepard knowing.

"Williams, good to see you." Anderson spoke.

"Yes sir." Ashley replied.

"As you can see I am back in the alliance service and Udina is the new representative to the council. I decided that I will best serve humanity in the navy again." Anderson Explained to Ashley.

"Understood sir." Ashley quipped.

"As of today you are a lieutenant Williams. And now we go to the council chamber." Anderson thundered.

And they all went to citadel council chamber.

" LT Ashley Williams welcome" Alana T'Bari asari councillor spoke.

" As you are all aware we are here to officially Induct LT Ashley Williams into Spectres." Turian councillor spoke.

"Congratulations Spectre Williams" Salarian councillor spoke.

Citadel council left the chamber leaving Ashley and Anderson alone.

" As of now all your missions are classified and not even Shepard is to know about them. Your first order of business is to investigate shepard's connection to cerberus, to se if he indeed has broken off all ties to those terrorists. You and your team are back on Normandy. Keep us updated Williams." Anderson ordered.

"Aye aye sir." Ashley replied.

Ashley was not happy that she had to spy on shepard and keep it from him, but orders were orders. She will tell him about her promotion and not mention that she was a spectre yet. She hated that she had to hide information from the man she loved but both Neso and her were alliance soldiers first. She and her team boarded Normandy and she went to look for shepard in CIC. Shepard was there engrossed in Galaxy map trying to figure out where a lone reaper would hide to repair damage.

In batarian space a different story was occurring, reapers have arrived and have taken over a small batarian colony and were in the process of converting them into husks and loading up all technology on planet. Batarians were still screaming about alpha relay incident and death over 300 000 batarians that the death of 16 000 colonists was a small number for batarian government to notice as they were busy screaming at alliance to turn over shepard for a trial or face all out war with Batarian Hegemony.

System alliance wa ignoring batarian demands only so far as to turn over Neso Shepard. Alliance politicians were planning to have a trial for Shepard on Earth. All the paper work for the trial was being quietly arranged by few scrupulous politicians looking to glorify their careers. Alliance military was fuming that their heroic icon was going to be tried for preventing reapers from reaching earth for a few years. Was furiously trying to delay all the paperwork for the trial. Admiral Steven Hackett was furious that some politicians were looking for a scapegoat to quiet batarians when system alliance military can crush batarians any time they choose. Even turians were siding with humans against batarians.

Neso Shepard smiled as he noticed ash step beside him, without being aware that on earth there were people calling for his arrest. He smiled as the woman he loved took his hand in hers and seen a glow in her eyes when he noticed her LT pips on her Shoulder.

"Ash I see they finally promoted you to Lieutenant." Neso spoke.

"First Williams that reached above NCOs rank since my grandfather's surrender." Ashley smiled.

"The brass finally got their heads out of their asses and stopped blaming you for that stupid mistake they made with your grandfather." Neso said to her.

Ashley with tears in her eyes kissed shepard right in front of whole CIC. There were whistles of joy among the crew and cheers for commander and ash. The whole crew of Normandy was very happy for them. Neso and Ashley left the CIC holding hands and went to his cabin. And as soon as they reached his cabin their uniforms where on the floor soon and they made love for the rest of night.

Normandy was just leaving citadel dock and proceeding to her next destination. What crew and commander shepard did not know that Normandy has two council spectre's aboard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Now that she was alone in the room she shared with shepard aboard Normandy, she was not happy that the orders she opened when she got back aboard Normandy and after she informed Neso of her promotion, he was so proud of her achievement and now this. She was under direct orders to gather any and all evidence pertaining to Shepard's work with cerberus in preparation for his trial. She did not like this at all. She needed a way out. She did not want to railroad shepard like some politicians . After all she loved him with all her hearth. After he explained to her whole cerberus thing, she was not happy that some back room pen pushers were looking to blame shepard for something. And then there is that Alpha relay incident and death of all those batarians. But she saw Neso's point of view. What is a 300 000 dead batarians compared to billions of lives he saved by delaying reaper invasion. And there was also case of her being a spectre and being not able to tell neso that was tearing her up inside. She did not like the situation she was in, but being a Williams she would find a way to help the man she loves.

Commander Neso Shepard was in the CIC of Normandy, receiving reports of strange vessel sightings in the outer rim of the galaxy. There were no conclusive reports identifying the ships sighted, so three were no ways to confirm if they were reapers or more of the rachni ships. He was working as hard as he can to prepare defences for the reaper invasion that wa coming. He was well aware that he needed to find away to use technology he has found to improve kinetic barriers and weapons on all ships in galaxy if they are to defeat reapers. And the reapers must be defeated so that no race gets destroyed and cycle of destruction is broken.

The illusive man was smiling, as he was informed by his secretary that they were closing in on location of Normandy and shepard. Cerberus was going to get their ship back and they just might be nice and leave shepard alive. After all they might need him to stop reapers again. TIM was not happy that shepard blew u collector base. Shepard did not have big picture in mind. Galaxy needed to be saved but it also needed cerberus dominated humanity control. TIM was wandering what the future hold for him and his cerberus.

Planet Earth was in uproar as Batarian Delegation was making demands of Earth and Systems alliance to hand over location of Normandy and Shepard, so that Batarian Hegemony can arrest him. Politicians were gleefully denying batarian demands and plotting a way to appease them by arranging a public trial of shepard on Earth.

Meanwhile reapers were busy harvesting several more batarian worlds and managed to land on along lost asari colony. They were busy creating husks for their planed Invasion of primary world of all organic races. This cycle of destruction was delayed, but reapers were not planning to be stopped this time. They will find a way to deal with shepard and his allies and then their conquest will be completed and all organic life harvested. That was the way and reaper reality.

Admiral Hackett just denied another request by Major Caleb Antella. DINA boys and girls were persistent. But he was going to protect shepard until earth calls him in and then He will stand by shepard during Shepard's trial at least in spirit if not in reality. There was no way that Admiral Hackett will abandon one of the best officers in alliance military to the politicians who did not know what has shepard done for humanity and their allies repeatedly and was risking his life with out reservation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14:**

**The illusive man d**id not like the current situation. After all the money and time he has invested in resurrecting commander Neso Shepard, the little ungrateful whelp managed to ruin all the plans cerberus had in place after the collectors were dealt with. Commander shepard blew up the base, handed over the Normandy to alliance and handed over many valuable cerberus files to alliance to decrypt and cause immeasurable ruin to TIM's plans for human dominance. Shepard was enormous pain in the cerberus ass and due to all the facts that made cerberus resurrect Shepard they still needed him. And then there is the rest of Lazarus cell, they all have defected to alliance. That did not sit well with The illusive man. This status quo was not good for cerberus. Looks like he would need Kai Leng and his talents. TIM did not like using the assassin for this case, he did not think that kai leng would be able to deal with shepard and survive.

Aboard normandy Commander shepard was waking up to a sight of naked LT Williams staring at him.

" Morning Ash." shepard spoke as he kissed ashley.

"That was wonderful skipper." Ashley spoke of their last nights love making session.

" Seems to me LT you bring out an animal in me every time we are together." Shepard mentioned.

"Skipper I told you I am a hellcat in and out of battlefield." Ashley smiled at the man she loved.

Neso smiled and kissed the woman he loved with all his hearth.

" No matter how I much I want for us to stay here I have ship to run and reapers to stop."

"I will join you on the bridge skipper." And ashley got out of bed to dress same time as shepard did. And as she bent over to pick up her panties and bra Neso playfully slapped her ass.

"Any more of those skipper and you will be late to your duties." Ashley reminded Neso.

They kissed and dressed with out of any more foreplay.

Neso and Ashley arrived on bridge at same time and holding hands. He was saluted by yeoman chambers as he stepped on CIC deck.

"Kelly report." Shepard smiled as kelly arched her brows.

" No messages for you commander, and there were several reports of mysterious ship sightings in the outer edges of the galaxy." Kelly reported.

" Joker set the course for citadel, I need to speak with the council." Shepard issued order.

"Aye, aye commander on our way." Joker replied. And normandy lurched as she started to move towards nearest mass relay on it's course towards citadel.

On the earth meanwhile after certain amounts of politicking certain politician managed to get a little victory and convince Alliance command to bring in shepard to answer for his actions in Bahnak system. Alliance politicians needed to find a way to placate Batarian Hegemony to prevent A batarian war. So the Alliance command agreed that they will bring in Commander shepard for a trial. The order to recall shepard in will come from Admiral Anderson who returned to active service after he resigned his post on citadel. Udina was the new councillor for Systems alliance.

To: Commander Neso Shepard

CC: LT Ashley Williams and Normandy Command staff

From: Admiral David Anderson,

Systems Alliance Command , Vancouver Earth

Commander Shepard,

It is my duty with great regret to summon you to Earth to answer for your actions in The Bahnak System and the death of nearly 305 000 batarian colonists in this system. Therefore as of Now your Active Commission as an officer of the System Alliance Military Forces is suspended and Command of SSV Normandy SR-2 is to be relinquished to LT Ashley Williams who is next officer of the line aboard same ship. Commander Shepard you are to forthwith return to Earth to answer these charges against you.

Admiral David Anderson

Alliance Command, Earth

And with that Anderson shook his head as he sent this message to normandy.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

SASS Polux

Earth Orbit

SSV Normandy SR-2 just dropped out Mass Relay and was on approach to space station Polux in earth orbit. Major Caleb Antella was waiting with four officers to assist him. Next to Him was Admiral Hackett. Hackett was not pleased that he had to relieve Shepard of his command and rank, while the trial is going to proceed. He hated this part with all his hearth.

Normandy docked and Shepard, Ashley and Gabby stepped out. Shepard saluted when he noticed Admiral Steven Hackett.

"At ease commander, I hate to have to do this, but Commander Neso Shepard you are herby relieved of command of SSV Normandy SR-2 and you are placed on inactive duty pending the results of your tribunal." Hacket Spoke.

" Understood Admiral." Shepard replied.

"Shepard you are under arrest." Antella thundered, and his officers relieved Neso of all of his weapons.

" Lieutenant Williams you will assume command of SSV Normandy and take her to our research facility at arcturus space station, for further study for next few months, after that you will assume full command of normandy as Lt Commander and take her to you new assignment." Hackett told Ashley.

"Aye, aye sir." Ash replied, and looked with sadness as shepard was handcuffed and taken away to holding facility in Vancouver Mega city's System Alliance Military HQ on Earth.

And when shepard was led away Ashley returned to Normandy and took then ship to the base for that alliance can learn it's secrets. When they arrived on arcturus, all cerberus crew members were ordered of ship, debriefed and dismissed, since no criminal charges were not goi ng to be filed. Only people left behind were Ken, Gabby, Joker and Ashley. Joker and two engineers had their alliance ranks restored and were recruited to help alliance study Normandy. Joker had to watch as his bellowed ship was ripped inside as alliance learned all the secrets cerberus hid with in the ship. And as each part was dismantled it was put back together as new with alliance specifications. The outer hull was painted over to Alliance colours and all the cerberus logos that remained were removed. Even edi was investigate and put back together. Nothing on the normandy was sparred of investigation. All the logs of shepard and EDi were copied and handed over To major antella for shepards trial.

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams was assigned to investigate claims of Batarian proof of shepards atrocity in Bahak System and to look for proof of shepards guilt. She did not relish that job. But as a good officer she was going to do her job and duty.

Authors Note: This concludes the The Hunt For Commander Shepard Story. To all the readers and fans of the story, I plan to continue the story of Commander Neso Shepard in the Next fan fiction, called Mass Effect 2A: Shepard's Trial. This story will close out the story line till Mass Effect 3 comes out and then, It will be covered in In another fiction Mass Effect 3: Shepard's War. This third fan fiction will cover adventures of my shepard as I play ME 3. Hope that fans and faith full readers will stay with those fan fictions in the future. Please read and review the first fan fiction.

That is all for now, See you in Mass Effect 2A: Shepard's Trial


End file.
